COINCIDENCE? AND SERENDIPITY
by deathscyte girl27
Summary: mikan came back to japan from LA.and her father is planning something that involves natsume,ruka,tsubasa and a mysterious guy.when mikan falls in love with one of them,what will the others do?
1. Chapter 1

COINCIDENCE? AND SERENDIPITY

(THE MEETING)

CHAPTER 1

It was December 10 Christmas is near and I am here alone in Los Angeles.

"Mikan sama there is a call from your dad downstairs should I forward it to you?"

"Okay and kindly bring me a hot chocolate thank you nana chan".

"Ohio! Ottosan why the sudden call?"

"Good morning to you my little princess, well I just want to inform you that you'll be staying here in Japan."

" Ehhh… honto!"

" I can't stand the idea that my little princess is spending Christmas all alone."

" Arigato! So when is my flight scheduled?"

" Tomorrow morning you can use the private plane."

" Okay. Oh and by the way their something that I want to tell you"

" What is it dad?"

" We will discuss this tomorrow okay."

" Hihihi"…

" mikan I really miss you and I want to spend time with you take care bye."

" Bye dad"

I started packing my things remembering the things that I need then I remember that I can finally spend time with Hotoru. After packing my things I took a shower, I was wondering if Hotaru, Koko, Yuu and Tubasa sempai can still remember me it's been a long time when I started counting the years I was shock by the result 4 years that's a long time.

" Mikan sama I'll put the hot chocolate at the study table."

" Arigato nana chan."

When mikan was out of the shower she wore a night dress. _Ugh.. I really miss you guys_. Mikan is still sleeping at the couch

." Mikan sama you should get dressed or you will be late to your flight."

"Ehhh!"

When the plane took off, Mikan is still thinking about her friends especially hotaru, how will they react to my sudden return and when will koko will stop asking me about my dad (which is the principal of the high school).

At last the plain landed and there at the entrance I saw my brother Rei (persona).  
"Onii chan" I shouted and started running towards him.

"Mikan chan you're finally home."

" Hehehe I miss you nii chan! Umhh where's youichi nii chan?"

"Oh he's at school and you know what he can't stop asking what time that you'll be here."

Mikan giggled then she got in the car and they went to Alice Academy. When Mikan got out of the car and Rei many people bowed to us.

"Mikan good to see you again it's been a long time we really miss you."

"Dad!" Well I shouted dad and run towards him, I really miss them I hope this day never end. Rei left us and my dad has something to discuss to me.

"Mikan I want to discuss something to you about. But first I need to know if you already have someone special?"

"None, why dad?"

"Well I asked few guys to be a candidate, Candidate to be your fiancé."

"W…what my fiancé but dad isn't it too early for that?"

"Too early! Your 13 years old, in our family when a female reached the age of 12 they already have a fiancé."

"I know okay I won't debate about this okay."

"Great! go to Narumi and he'll tell you all the information about the school and he will give you the thing you need."

I left my dad and you can really think that he is crazy because of the way he smiles. I went to the faculty room and asked for Narumi sensei.

"Mikan sama I've been waiting for you."

"You are?"

"Of course I'm your homeroom teacher and here's your uniform and the keys to your room and mikan sama you're with the dangerous class."

" Umh…. Narumi sensei why is their a star?"

"Oh that a star means that you have a rank".

"So what is my rank sensei? You have special star. What does that mean?"

"When someone has a special star that means that you're Alice is very special and really strong."

"Arigato sensei!"

Narumi sensei gave me a tour around the campus. While walking through the hallway of the school flashback of my childhood life suddenly came to me. "Mikan sama are you all right?" I just nodded to him. "Sensei can you just call me Mikan chan?"

"Sure besides I'm not used calling names with sama."

We reached the room and Narumi sensei told me to stay here outside for a while till he call's my name.

"Ohio mina san!"

Narumi sensei came twirling in the room and no one even bother to look at narumi sensei.

"Okay could every one stop doing anything and listen to me."

Then when no one bothered to listen his face changed from funny to serious that's when everyone focused to him. Then narumi sensai is back to normal, okay guess what…then koko interrupted.

"We have a new classmate."

"Yes koko and can you please stop interrupting me! She is from Los Angeles…"

"A she, we have a girl," koko shouted.

"Shut up koko when you hear the word SHE your ears gets bigger!"

"It doesn't get bigger it's just your imagination permy!"

"Who gave you permission to call me permy?"

"No one and why are you conscious huh?"

"Permy and Koko stop interrupting!"

"What does she look like?" Koko asked.

"Ugh…just look at her, why is it really hard to get your attention even just for a minute?"

"Mikan you can come in now."

I entered the room and students became quiet.

"Hi I'm Sakura Mikan 13 yrs old. Nullifying, stealing, insertion, teleportation, intuition and telephaty are my Alices and I belong to the dangerous ability class."

Koko look's like he just saw a ghost and kept blinking his eyes. Many boys started shouting saying "can you go out with me mikan chan? I love you! Want to seat beside me?"

I don't know how to react I just raised one of my eyebrows.

"Mina san can you stop shouting?" They didn't listen to narumi sensei even though hotaru kept shooting her baka gun to the shouting students. That's when Natsume took the manga off his face and Ruka stopped cuddling his bunny, Yuu also stopped reading a book when they saw me.

"Mi….mikan chan" yuu shouted in a shocked tone.

I gave him a warm smile then something hit me right at the face. "BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA …. You made us worry,"

"sorry hotaru chan."

"5000 rabbit for every year that you are gone."

"Ehhhh that's too many hotaru chan!"

Then she started firing again "ouch! hotaru that hurts,"

"what took you so long it's been 4 years."

"Sorry hotaru I didn't mean to leave without saying goodbye and not contacting you all these years."

"20000 rabbit for every excuse,"

"what! You're going to bankrupt me? Hotaru chan!"

Hotaru kept firing at me till she has nothing to say. Koko started running towards me and he lift me up and started spinning, "mikan I really missed you and look at you! your all grown up"

"Koko chan put me down I'm getting dizzy".

"Great!" Natsume said.

"What's wrong Natsume?" Ruka askd.

"She's another fan and another pain in the ass."

"I dunno about that but she look's….."

"What is it ruka?"

"it's nothing never mind."

"I don't care what she looks like."

But the truth is that natsume thinks that mikan is cute the same with ruka.

**Mikan's POV**

I looked around the room and saw a boy with crimson red eyes staring at me and a boy with deep blue eyes. I don't know what to do so I just gave a smile and I saw the boy with the blue eyes blush. Which is weird really. I asked Koko who those boys are. " That's Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi. I'm Warning you though, stay away from them as much as possible. Especially Hyuuga." Koko said.

"Who is Hyuuga? Is the boy with the blue eyes or the Crimson eyes?" I asked.

"Hahahaha. Hyuuga is the boy with the scary crimson eyes."

" Scary? He's not scary. He's kinda cute."

" What happened to you in L.A? Did you get sick? Did you hit your head? Or is someone controlling you?"

" Stop it Koko, You're freaking me out.

~End of POV~

NORMAL POV

_Kawaii,_ ruka thought when he saw mikan smile at them. natsume saw ruka's expression, but ignored it.

"Okay now that the introduction is over, I'll assign a partner for you." "Ehhmmmmm…ahhh mikan chan your partner would be natsume kun okay."

Mikan's eyes widened with shock. When she looked at him, she thought _hell he's handsome and really hot._

Natsume started complaining saying "I don't want that polka near me!"

_polka?_ Then I realize that he was referring to my undies. My face started to turn red. "Pe….pervert! baka! Baka! Baka! I don't want to be near that pervert sensei."

"Mikan chan you should get to know him first".

"But sensei!"

"She's right I also don't want to be near that ugly polka."

Mikan started crying and shouted "I'm not ugly pervert."

Natsume blush when mikan stared at him while tears were running down her face. "That's enough you two! Natsume you should respect her! Mikan chan it's all right stop crying." Narumi said.

Hotaru fired her baka gun to Mikan and said "I told you to not cry because you'll look ugly 3000 rabbit for every minute you cry and you!"

Hotaru faced natsume and fired her baka gun to him, natsume dodge the first and second shot but on the third shot he got hit right at the face. "How dare you insult mikan! "


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

MIKAN'S POV

I sat beside natsume without even looking at him. Neither of us said a word, when persona came in the class room.

"Good evening mina san!"

"Kumbabwa sensei"

Every one in the class said in a lively tone. Natsume and ruka didn't even bother to look.

"Well good evening natsume". The teacher said.

Natsume greated persona in disgust and natsume look's like he's going to kill someone.

"Oh! Good evening mikan chan!"

"Ehehehe kumbabwa sensei"

"Mikan chan did you already see youichi?"

"I haven't visited youichi, I was planning to visit him later."

"Okay should I tell him?"

"No I want to surprise him, but thanks for the offer.

After class I went to my room and change my clothes, I wore a pink sleeve less shirt that has bunny prints and a blue skirt with a long ribbon at the back.(not really good in telling what it really look's like but hope you can imagine the slight of it)

I ran thru the hallway in a hurry. I'm exited to see youichi, I accidentally bump to someone and I fell on the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Oi polka look at where you're running."

"Ehh sorry natsume kun."

I stood up and ran, but natsume caught my wrist.

"Polka what do you need from youichi?"

Natsume asks me in a serious way.

"That's none of your business!"

"It's my business; that's why, I need to know."

"I don't care if it's your business! Let go off me you pervert."

"Tell me or else you'll regret it!"

"You're hurting me! Natsume"

"I told you to tell me what you need from youichi!"

"Why are you so worked up on knowing my intention to him?"

"I don't need to tell you."

"hmfh.. Fine you big meanie! I'll tell you."

"Spit it out polka you're taking to long."

"Well for your information hyuuga, Youichi is my….. "

I didn't finish what I was suppose to say when I heard the word "Onee chan."

When I search for the voice that I heard, I saw a boy with jet black hair, when I realize who is he, I took my hands from natsume and shouted youichi's name. natsume seem to be shock, because of what he heard.

"Onee chan where did you go and what took you so long?"

"Sorry youichi I had to stay to L.A for training, you know dad's rule."

"Dad is really a big meanie!"

"Youichi you know nii cahan also went to L.A for training before right."

"I know that but you're a girl and,and"

"Youichi girls aren't that weak."

"I know nee chan but if you get hurt then who'll be my nee chan?"

I didn't let go of youichi, because I really miss him so much.

"Natsume sempai why are you here?"

Youichi asked.(in a curious way)

Natsume just smirked and left us alone.

"Youichi chan you grew up."

Youichi didn't talk too much, he just sat beside me eating howalon and listening to my story.

"Neh youichi chan gumene I wasn't here with you."

"Its all right onee chan you're here all ready"

Narumi sensei suddenly appears right in front of me. Youichi looked at me like he knew why narumi sensei is here.

"Mikan chan it's time for youichi to rest."

"Okay sensei"

I looked at youichi for the last time and told him to go and rest.

"Neh onee chan will I see you again tomorrow?"

"Of course youichi but make sure you come here after your class or whenever you have a free time."

Youichi just nodded and turned away.

~END OF POV~

NARUMI'S POV

"Oh! I almost forgot, mikan chan can you do me a favor please." ( doing his puppy eye look).

"Wha…what is it sensei?"(in a nervous tone)

"Can you please get youichi chan's bag?"

"Sure sensei but where is it?"

"It's under the sakura tree I think."

"umh.. sensei how did youichi left his bag their?"

"youichi chan went running towards here when I came out of the building."

"Really? Well it won't kill me, ill get it sensei."

"arigato mikan chan I'll be back later to pick up youici's bag."

"okay sensei take care of youichi, uyasumi youichi chan"

~END OF POV~

MIKAN'S POV

I was hopping at the hallway while humming to get youichi's bag. I suddenly feel like someone is watching me.

"Moi it's really scary in here."

I was freaking out, but I didn't show it.

When I saw the sakura tree I ran towards it, I suddenly froze when I saw natsume sleeping at the bench.(in mikan's thought) _Wow! natsume look's like an angel when he's sleeping, suddenly she remember natsume's way of treating her. No way he's an angel he's a freaking demon. But come to think of it he's smokin hot sleeping or not, Wai…wait did I just say he's hot! What's wrong with my petite brain._ My face is heating up and my mind is going ka boom just thinking of natsume, when I saw youichi's bag under natsume's head my eyes grew wider.(in mikans thought) _oh my gosh…how can I get youchi's bag from the hot demon in front of me..wai..wait what hot demon..shit BAKA BAKA stop thinking about natsume he's rude and and cute?what?who's cute….._

~END OF POV~

NORMAL POV

Mikan slowly pull's youichi's bag so that she won't be bothering natsume.

"Oi! Polka what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Ehhhh…"mikan shouted

"Stop it polka your killing my ear's."

"I'm sorry natsume kun."

"You didn't answer my question."(in a cold way)

"What a meanie! I was just trying to get youichi's bag."

"Oh! This thing? Take it if you can."

"Why can't you just lift your head? Then ill pull it out?"

"And why am I going to do that?"

Natsume went back to his sleep.

"Gee..of all the people in this school why does it have to be this rude guy!"

Mikan sat beside natsume and leaned forward so she can take the bag from natsume.

Natsume slightly lifted his eyes to see what's mikan doing, he got shocked to see how close mikan is to him.

"Ei polka your getting to close, you look like your enjoying your view huh!"

"Wh….what the! Stop teasing me!"

"stop killing my ears!"

Mikan pulled the bag as fast as she can and get her face far from his.

"Ouch! Stupid polka you could have pulled that stupid bag a little gentler."

"Sorry natsume kun."

Mikan's face was blushing and natsume saw it. In some way natsume likes mikan's face turn red.

"tch.. whatever polka."

Mikan stood up and left natsume alone.

NATSUME'S POV

"Why can't I forget her face? Especially the way she smiles."

Then natsume heard a scream, the voice sounded familiar to him.

"Is polka making a scene or something?"

"HELP ME! LET ME GO YOU FREAKS!"(unknown voice)

"Natsume ran towards where the voice was coming from then he saw 20 men wearing black suite and 5 of them is holding mikan.

"Natsume kun!"mikan shouted

"stop shouting polka!"

The men's attention turned to me. I was amazed on how mikan got away from them easily.

"natsume kun arigato."

"I didn't do anything."

The 20 men started running towards us so I started a fire around them, the fire keep's on getting bigger.

"natsume kun stop your killing them!"

~END OF POV~

The person's in the fire start's to suffocate. The fire suddenly disappear just in time before natsume kill's them.

"What happen?"

"You started a fire ntasume kun, I can't let you kill anyone."

"Mikan you.."

"What is it natsume kun?"

Mikan suddenly start to fell, Then natsume caught mikan just in time before she fell to the ground.

"You're really hopeless."(natsume said while whispering)

Natsume lifted mikan in bridal style on their way to the dorm.

NATSUME'S POV

"Narumi sensei! What are you doing here?"

"I think I should be the one asking you that nat~su~me~kun."

"tch.. someone tried to kidnap polka."

"So you save her ai."

"Isn't it obvious."

Then narumi's face was different.

"Do you have an idea who attempted to kidnap her?"

"I didn't recognize their uniform."

"Very well take her to her room."

"How am I suppose to do that?"(rebellious tone)

"Find her key, I think it's on her pocket."

Narumi left natsume and took youichi's bag.

"What a troublesome person."

END OF POV

Natsume took the keys from mikan's pocket. He got the keys and he notice the locket hanging with it, natsume opened the locket and he was shock to see mikan's father.

He suddenly remembers the time when the principal called him and ruka. just a week before mikan arrive.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Natsume carefully lays Mikan down, he analyzed the look of mikan. he ran his hands on mikan's hair.

"it's soft and it smells like strawberry."

FLASHBACK

"Natsume kun stop your killing them."

The fire didn't stop, it grew even bigger and then suddenly it disappear.

END OF FLASHBACK

NATSUME'S POV

"If she didn't nullify the fire I … I could have killed myself at this moment.

I kept on staring at mikan's face when I suddenly realize that I have something to do. I stood up and was about to leave when something pushed me from behind. My eyes widened upon seeing mikan so near, made me blush, my lips met hers. It's all because of the thing that pushed me. I made a ball of fire to exterminate the thing that pushed me, when he saw a little panda robot running aroundthe floor.

"tch.. imai and her crazy inventions."

I leaped from mikan's bed to the door. As I left mikan on her room, something made me smirk just remembering her soft lips, suddenly I bumped on someone, when I looked at him. I was surprised.

"persona, why are you here?"

"to visit someone."

"who is it?"(curiously I asked)

"it's a big secret."

"tch..whatever I'm leaving."

"natsume wait!"

"what do you need?"

"I want to talk to you about something."

"it depends on what is it about."

"it's about mikan."

Natsume's mouth fell open when he heard persona talking to him that is not related to a mission given by the elementary school principal.

"what do you want to know?"

"did you recognize the persons who tried to kidnap her?"

"No! their not like the others."

"what do you mean not like the others?"

"they don't posses any alice."

"how did you knew that?"

"I just knew."

"fine! I should go now"

"wait persona"

"what is it natsume?"

"who's mikan to you?"

"she's the most important person in my life."

"what do you mean by that?"

"you'll know someday what that means."

"tch..i'm leaving."

Natsume and persona went in different direction.

~END OF POV~

"Ohio mina san!"

"ei narumi sensei can you stop doing that twirling thingie!"

"No, can do sumire."

"your disgusting sensei."

"sensei!"

"what is it hotaru chan?"

"where's mikan?"

"oh! She's resting now."

"what happen to her."

"nothing maybe she's just tired."

"don't you dare lie to me narumi sensei." Hotaru said

"hehehehe…right so it's a free time for everyone, natsume, ruka. hotaru, yuu, koko come with me.

"what's wrong narumi sensei?"(koko said)

"the principal want to talk to all of you."

"did something happen sensei?"koko asked

" I don't know koko chan, the principal just wanted to talk to all of you."

"that's weird I know the principal is mikan's …"

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA..shut the hell up koko."

"ouch imai that hurt's! can't you stop firing your baka gun?"

"pay me 50,000 rabbits I'll stop firing it to you in a day."

"50,000 rabbits a day! Are you serious imai?"

"do I look like I'm joking koko."

"you're going to bankrupt me!"

"I don't care"(imai said in a cold tone)


End file.
